


warmth

by Waywarder



Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: Oh, goodness. I don't know. Just some softness for your Sunday! Definitely a continuation of "gift," just in case you're not following the entire series. Check that one out first!"I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm" lyrics by Irving Berlin.Part of Drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables holiday series.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	warmth

_The snow is snowing  
The wind is blowing_

Crowley knew a good bit about heat. He knew what it was to burn, to boil, to blaze. He had seen infernos, he had picked sulphur out from under his fingernails, he had, of course, stepped directly into Hellfire.

This was entirely different. 

_But I can weather the storm  
Why do I care how much it may storm?_

By the time they left the bandstand, snowflakes were falling all around them. They had stayed there on there knees, wrapped around one another, for a good long while. Finally, Crowley had shivered enough in Aziraphale’s arms that the angel laughed gently, and said:

“Home, darling?”

So, they went home. 

_I’ve got my love to keep me warm_

By the time they got inside, their hands were red from the cold. But they wouldn’t have put gloves or mittens back on for the entire world. They also wouldn’t have dreamed to shove their fingers in their pockets, elements be damned. No, they held hands the whole walk back to the bookshop, and Crowley occasionally ran his thumb over the band on Aziraphale’s finger, and that made him stop in his tracks each time and halt their travels in order to run his fingers through Aziraphale’s snow-flecked hair and kiss him properly. 

I’m sorry. To run his fingers through _his husband’s_ hair, and to kiss his _husband_ properly.

It took them altogether longer than it should have to get back to the bookshop.

_I can’t remember  
A worse December_

_Sorry, Billie,_ Crowley grinned at the song lyrics as they drifted out from his phone’s speaker. (“Music, please?” Aziraphale had asked, and, of course, Crowley had obliged immediately.) _I don’t think there’s ever been a better December than this in six thousand blood years._

They had a proper little reception, alone together. They drank champagne, and swayed to Billie Holliday, and Aziraphale even had a little cake hidden away for the occasion, because, c’mon, who do you even think he is? 

They didn’t let go of one another the entire time. 

_Just watch those icicles form  
Why do I care if icicles form?_

“My dear, you’re still so cold,” Aziraphale murmured against Crowley’s cheek as they danced. (Really, I promise, they were getting better at this dancing thing.)

“I’m fine, angel,” And Crowley really was. Better than fine. Perfect. Tickety-boo, one might even say. “Stop your fussing.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at that. “If you think I’m not going to fuss over you for the rest of our immortal lives together, then you perhaps should have put just a bit more thought into marrying me.”

_I’ve got my love to keep me warm_

Aziraphale pulled away just enough to take both of Crowley’s hands in his. He lifted them to his lips, and kissed them first, and then breathed warm air over them. He rubbed warmth back into Crowley’s chilled hands. 

“This is my job now,” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hands. “To keep you warm.”

_Off with my overcoat  
Off with my gloves_

They took their time with one another’s clothes, savoring each and every button and new layer. They gazed into one another’s eyes, and sometimes one of them would laugh which always got the other one going. They laughed because they were in love, and because the world had not ended, and because they were both there together, and because they were _fucking married._

_I need no overcoat  
I’m burning with love_

They were in no hurry.

Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, and gently spun him around. When the demon’s back was to him, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and pressed tight against him. Crowley looked down at their hands, at their fingers, at the rings. He took in a deep breath of disbelief, and Aziraphale hugged him tighter. 

“This is real,” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s shoulder. “We are here, and this is real.”

“D’you promise?” Crowley twisted back just enough to see Aziraphale’s face.

“Oh, darling. I do.”

_My heart’s on fire  
The flames grow higher  
So I will weather the storm  
Why do I care how much it may storm?_

_I’ve got my love to keep me warm_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> I'm wiserandwaywarder over on Tumblr, if that's your jam.


End file.
